


Reboot

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd





	Reboot

Gavin’s no joy in the mornings on the occasions he hasn’t worked through the night on some project or other. Tends towards sluggish, zombie-like behavior. Mindless staring and notable delay in processing what he sees and hears and acting on that information.

Easily directed to a seat with minimal fuss while someone sets about making tea or coffee.

Jeremy, though –

Good lord.

The man is all cheerful energy and terrible ideas _after_ he’s had his morning coffee. Before then he’s very much like a bear.

A short, grumpy little bear with little brain-to-mouth filter as half-formed thoughts spill out of him if prompted or provoked. Instinctual retorts and little jabs when one of the others are in the mood to poke at him, get him riled up for the hell of it because his responses tend to be nonsensical.

“Here, love,” Gavin says, mouth twitching as Jeremy squints sleepily at him, suspicious soul that he is. “You look like you need it.”

“Your face looks like it needs it,” Jeremy mutters, clutching the mug of coffee close as though it’s the most precious thing to him. “And shut up.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and turns around to make himself tea, listening to the grumbling behind him as Jeremy drinks his coffee. He makes himself some tea and joins Jeremy at the table to check any texts that he might have missed while Jeremy’s brain reboots.


End file.
